1. Field of the Invention
Versions and embodiments of the present invention relate generally to parachute equipment and parachute harnesses. Particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to parachute cargo/rucksack harnesses used by human operators carried in fee-fall and optimal adjustment of the harness thereof.
2. Description/Background of the Related Art
The art discussed herein is not to be considered admitted prior art but is presented to more clearly discuss and describe what is still lacking in the earlier art.
Cargo/rucksack harness(es) for personal parachute systems (also used in the industry as tandem systems) are conventionally made using a generic harness with no adjustment capability for the connection between the cargo and the personal parachute harness worn by the parachutist (also known as skydiver in the art). This lack of adjustment between the cargo and the personal parachute harness worn by the parachutist can and has caused safety issues/problems in freefall. An ill-fitting conventional cargo harness shifting due to the air pressure/wind blast impacting on the cargo encased in the cargo harness after exiting an aircraft in flight may cause the cargo and/or cargo harness to cover the operator's (parachutist/skydiver) deployment handles. Worse, this can cause the emergency handles (cut-away and reserve) needed in event of a main parachute malfunction to be inaccessible when needed after deployment. This emergency handle inaccessibility can result in serious injury or death if the reserve (back-up) parachute cannot be deployed at a safe altitude to allow full inflation of the reserve parachute to slow the freefall from approximately 120 MPH (miles per hour) to about 10 MPH for a safe landing.
No device and/or system is known to this inventor that addresses the deficiencies in the earlier art as is used in conventional parachute cargo harness(es). This new, useful and unobvious invention, in various embodiments, accomplishes this much needed advantage of increase in safety and optimal adjustment of conventional parachute cargo harness devices and/or systems.